Harry Potter, New Generation
by GlassS0Potter
Summary: <html><head></head>I made these characters to show J.K. Rowling that I could continue her books if she wants. Anyway, this is a story of a new generation of the beloved Harry Potter charcters, but little do we all know, that soon they'll be ike Hermine, Ron, and Harry, defeating evil and stepping up to what is right.</html>


**New Harry Potter Beginnings**.doc

**Prologue**

This story is about the birth of three kids, who would soon be like Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, saving the world from evil death eaters and may meet a person like You-Know-Who. Here are some of the stories.

**Harry Potter's Grandchild**

Ginny woke up Harry. "Harry, come on, do you want to see your grandchild or what!" Ginny exclaimed as she tugged Harry up. Harry put on his glasses.

He growled, "I'm only 52 years old, I shouldn't have grandkids this early!" Ginny putted on the dress she wore before she gave birth to Albus.

"Come on dear, at least you have little kids again," Ginny's sweet voice said as she kissed Harry's cheek. Harry ruffled his grey and black hair and walked out to the car. It rumbled slightly and they drove away. Harry looked at the time. It was 3:12! Harry grumbled at what time he woke up at and kept driving. There was the hospital near Diagon Alley. They pulled up and the two old couple walked toward the elevator. It went up and Harry and Ginny walked out to the door in which his son and his daughter-in-law were. Harry opened the door carefully; it creaked a little and didn't slam.

Albus hugged his father and Harry walked toward his grandson. He had black hair like Harry, a small nose like Ginny, and skin like Albus. Ginny crept up to the baby and sighed. It was a handsome boy indeed. It had something over its eyes, so Harry knew something was wrong with the baby.

"What's wrong with him Albus?" Harry said as he admired at how the baby looked. Albus walked up to his father and sat down on a chair, sighing. Harry looked at his son and sat next to him. Albus sobbed a little.

He finally said, "He had a twin brother, but the twin died, and his eyes were… attached to the twin, so the doctors are afraid that my son will be like that, no eyeballs at all, for a while." Harry hugged his son as he sobbed on his shirt. Finally, Ginny chose to change this depressing subject about death and lose.

"What is your son's name, he has to have a name at this point," Ginny asked her son. Albus sniffled and looked at his mother. His tears drying, he looked to the bright side of having his child. Albus stood up and looked at his handsome child.

"His name is Glass, Glass Shade Potter, after his fragile bones and his rare condition," Albus said as Glass awoke, squirming, looking for his mother. Albus lifted up his child and cradled him. Harry out-stretched his arms and waited for Albus to lay his child into Harry's arms. The child's blindfold was still there, but it seemed as if the baby could still see through it. It was fairly light and handsome looking. Ginny had her hand on his shoulder.

**Dementor's Little Baby**

2HD opened his eyes to see his parents looking at him. He sucked his thumb as his parents brought him to a funny smelling place that was pure white.

"Doctor! Something is wrong with my child. He already has long hair, odd eyes, and can sit up! He is only 2 weeks old! Can you do a physical check-up," Mrs. Dementor said, a worry tone in her voice. The doctor picked up 2HD and lifted him up and did experiments. 2HD sobbed and sobbed. Finally, the testing stopped and 2HD and Mrs. Dementor had to talk to the doctor.

The doctor said, "Your son has great problums! He will have to be part of the special kids group in school. I'm sorry, it is the only way. We will not know if it will be passed on if he gets too close to other kids his age, adults have no effect. In fact, just home-school him for safty, he may join other kids after we find out if he is dangerous or not. Thak you, and have a great day." 2HD left and went home.

2HD crawled and hid under the cupboard to listen to his parents. He didn't know it was bad to eves drop, but he wanted to to see what his parents were up to.

"We have to move, for other kids safty, our older son must stay away from 2HD! They said that a kid must be at least 3 feet away from him. Let's move here," His mother said as a rustle echoed in the small house, "In the middle of the forest." 2HD gurggled and crawled away stealthy through the door and to his room where he was thought to be paying with his toys. He could hear his dad.

His dad groaned and a little clank of his glasses meeting the table. His dad then said, "It'll be hard raising our son, but we will do it. We buy this house tommarrow. For the better of the good!" A loud clank of glass echoed down to 2HD and even if he was a baby, e knew that this was a momment that it could change his whole life, from being a city boy, to a country boy.

**A Rude Birth**

"Come on! You can give birth while it's still the full moon!" Mr. Moony said, the potion working to stop him from turning into a werewolf again. Mrs. Moony was running to birth stump where all pregnate werewolfs gave birth to new werewolfs.

Mrs. Moony laid on one of the ten stumps and waited for the full moon light to shine. All the women laid down on a stump. The men had to take off their shirts and wait next to their wife. The full moon rose and Mr. Moony took out a knife and cut himself on the finger. Mr. Moony drew the fedmale sign on Mrs. Moony. Mr. Moony licked up the blood and put cobwebs on it just in case. The men turned into werewolfs and danced raced around the stumps. Finally, Mrs. Moony was still human and was holding their daughter. The men turned into a human again and was looking at his daughter. His hands were hurting from the running, but he helped carry his new daughter. Mr. Moony said to his daughter, "Your name is Jean Moony my new one, I give you the gift of kindness and will never be afraid to scarifice your blood or life to save another or to save the world." Light blue and red sparkles surrounded the family and Jean was given her gift. "I hope you use it well," Mr. Moony sighed, swiping a tear off his eye. Jean lughed and opened her yellow eyes.

"I gave you a good gift," Mr. Moony sighed, "Never use it for evil." Mrs. Moony hugged Mr. Moony, a tear crawling out of her eyes. "Wait! Did you hear that!" Mr. Moony growled as he gave Jean to Mrs. Moony.

"Got you now werewolfs!" A man spitted out and had a gun in his hands. Mr. Moony gave his coat to Mrs. Moony and pushed her gently, most of the werewolfs gave them to their husband or wife.

"Run, hurry, take our daughter away from her, save her," Mr. Moony said as Mrs. Moony ran away. Six men stayed to fight and four women stayed to fight. They turned into werewolfs and blood came everywhere. Mr. Moony got shot and as he died he thought, 'As long as Jean is safe.'


End file.
